Living with Jekyll and Hyde
by rebelwilla
Summary: Superboy ends up having to divide his time between two dads and maintaining his work with the Team.
1. What the Heck Just Happened?

Authors Note: Hello all! I'm back and I will update my other stories. I had to get this one up and running first, this story will be what I think happened during the five year gap between seasons. This first chapter picks up where Agendas left off. Happy Reading! :)

* * *

Two words: "red sun". All it took were two words to shut me down. Damn. He's good, I'll give him that. It's funny how those two words can still have an effect on me long after I've come to. I never should have come back to Cadmus. I should feel angry at Luthor for using me against my clone, but I'm not. The truth is Luthor has shown more interest in me than Superman ever has. He also gave me these shields, and I have to admit that it felt amazing to be able to fly. I patted Wolf on his head and hopped into the Super Cycle, revved up the engine and took to the skies. If only my current situation were as easy.

Of all the earth holidays to he picked to reveal himself to me, it had to be Thanksgiving. Wasn't the holiday supposed to be about family gatherings? I don't feel like I have a family. No, wait- I have two fathers. Great! I can't even figure out if one is trying to use me, and the other doesn't want anything to do with me. Sometimes I wish I hadn't been created. Then maybe all of this never would have happened and I wouldn't be so torn.

Why can't I bring myself to be angry at Luthor? He made me half human and then gave me these shields. What is his angle? What could he benefit from telling me now? I wish I had the answers. It's not fair! I'm an infant stuck in a sixteen year-old body. Did he want to play God? Why else would he make me? Maybe it was another plot to destroy Superman. Ugh! The whole idea of having arch enemies as fathers really makes my head hurt.

In some strange way I was happy to be paid attention to by one of my fathers. The other goes out of his way to ignore me, but Luthor went out of his way to test my limits. Again, I should feel used, but I like the attention. I actually felt powerful for once. Whenever Superman would ignore me, it hurt deeply. I try not to show it in front of the Team but I know they can tell, I guess my temper givesme away. Luthor's attention made me feel like I was wanted, at the very least. Like I mattered. Like I wasn't such a freak.

Entering the cave, my mind is still clouded with new revelations. Wolf leaped out of the Super Cycle as soon as we landed, I took my time. I was in no rush to speak with anyone. The news was earth-shattering to me; I still can't wrap my head around it. I felt the red silk tie in my pocket, remembering my confrontation with my _father_. I walked to my bedroom and shut the door quietly. I can't tell them that Luthor is the one who created me, that he's my father… I need to sleep. I'll try to figure this whole thing out in the morning.


	2. Feeling Responsible, Yeah Right

AN: Hello all! Sorry for the long wait, here is chapter 2! It takes place the morning after Thanksgiving. :)

* * *

I opened my eyes to hear a faint knocking on my door. Looking up at my alarm clock I saw that it wasn't even nine o' clock in the morning. I stretched and uncoiled myself from my bed sheets to answer my door. I know I wanted to get up a bit earlier, but this was uncalled for.

"Conner, it's me!" M' gann said.

I opened my door to see her cheery face, mega watt smile and all. It made me happy to see her like this. Especially after the craptastic day I had, my girlfriend's smile made it better. But why is she knocking on my door this early?

"Oh! I thought you'd be up and dressed by now. Batman wants to discuss something urgent with you in the training room," she said.

She was blushing. I looked down. I was wearing sweat pants that hung really low on hips and no t-shirt. Ah! Too much skin for her to handle, I guess. _Wait, Batman wants to speak with me? Did I do something?_ I better get dressed.

"Tell him that I'll be right out. M' gann?"

"Yes, Conner?"

"I think you look beautiful when you blush like that." I smiled.

She smiled, her blush got darker and she quickly pecked a kiss on my cheek before going to find Batman. How did I get so lucky? I've got the best girlfriend in the world and she's wonderful. But even M' gann and all her wonderful can't save me from the Bat glare. I think Batman practices that look in the mirror. He can pin you with it instantly.

* * *

**At Training Room**

"_In earlier news, it appears that Superman has claimed the super-powered teen Superboy as his son. In his press conference he spoke that "he needed to set a bright example and take responsibility". _

I stared at the holographic screen in awe. Superman held a press conference declaring that I was his son and he was supposedly taking "responsibility" of me. What the heck does that even mean? And who put him up to it? I looked to my right where Batman stood. He hadn't thrown me a Bat glare yet, thank goodness.

Batman cleared his throat. "As you can see Superman has publically acknowledged you as his son-"

"Why did he? Who put him up to it?"

And there is the infamous Bat glare.

"You'll need to pack a few things; you will be commuting from the cave to Metropolis on a weekly basis," he continued.

What? Superman wants me to live in Metropolis with him. That's…different. He's barely uttered a few words in my direction and all of a sudden he wants me to move in with him. This is either the happiest day of my life or the weirdest. How is this even happening? I should feel relieved that he's showing interest in me but…

"Why?"

"Because Superman will be training you and Black Canary thought it best that you have hands on experience."

Ah! Black Canary put him put to it then. It makes sense seeing as she gives me one-on-one training and Robin told me that he's seen her rip Superman a new one for not being my mentor. I'll make sure to thank her when I see her again.

"Also, you might have to attend a new school. It's your decision if you wish to stay at Happy Harbor High school or not. It would be less work for you if you went to a school in Metropolis."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course, now go pack."

I turned to go walk to my room, but was stopped by a hand on my right shoulder. My eyes trailed up the hand, arm and to the owner to see Batman give me an apologetic look. Upon looking closely I realized he was giving me a faint smile. He squeezed at my shoulder once and told me to pack a heavy coat. Okay, that's weird.

Walking back to my room I thought on all that transpired. Not only will I receive training from Superman but I'd be living in Metropolis. Should I still go to Happy Harbor High? What am I going to tell M' gann? And why didn't Superman come to the cave to tell me this? I opened my door and walked to my closet and pulled out a suitcase. I think I finally figured out what today means to me. Today is definitely the weirdest day of life.


	3. Living with Dr Jekyll

AN: Hello all! Thank you so much for your reviews and hits, they are so encouraging and it makes writing this story very easy. I've never written for Superboy before and I'm glad that I decided to write this story! :D Especially since he's the ONLY character this season that I care about. Well...besides Nightwing but yeah. I'm really dissapointed how Invasion is turning out. :( Anywho, on with chapter 3! It takes place the weekend right after the last chapter. Enjoy! XD

* * *

I had spent a weekend in Metropolis, and all I can say about "The City of Tomorrow" is that it's should be renamed "The City of Mayhem". This place was chaotic on a good day. I'd arrived to Metropolis through the Zeta beams and met with a less-than-pleased Superman. But it wasn't the fact that I'd arrived that put him in an irritable state. It was a certain bald billionaire.

During the whole weekend I got the full experience of just how chaotic this city is. On Friday, I helped Superman take down a fifty foot-tall robot hell-bent on destroying City Hall. We made quick work of it and moved on to less hectic situations like pulling cats out of trees and helping the elderly cross the street. I guess I know why other League members call Superman a Boy Scout. He's so noble; I don't think I will be able to measure up to that.

Saturday was hell. Okay, it wasn't hell per se… just exhausting. A patient from Gotham City's Arkham Asylum had gotten loose and rampaged into Metropolis. I woke up that morning and looked outside the window to see the streets of Metropolis covered in vines and trees. That was never a good sign; Poison Ivy really digs turning civilization back into the wild. The only good thing about that day was Batman showing up with Robin. It was their criminal we had to apprehend, after all.

I asked Superman what he thought of Gotham and he replied, "Gotham city is a nightmare, but I'm sure you're aware of that. It's like someone built a nightmare out of metal and stone."

And I didn't argue with him about it. Gotham was scary, even for me. With the four of us teaming up, it didn't take too long to have her in handcuffs and transported back to Arkham. It was nice to catch up with Robin; he always had a smirk on his face that meant he either had a plan or was up to no good. It was the only reprieve and normal thing that would happen during the weekend.

Sunday was weird. Not in the 'weird forces are attacking the city' weird. More like 'I can't believe this is happening' weird. On Sunday, Superman sat me down in his tiny apartment to tell me his secret identity. Honestly, I didn't think that it was necessary, but he insisted. I was surprised to find out that Superman was really Clark Kent, reporter to the Daily Planet. It wasn't what I expected; his day job just sounded boring.

"So you write articles about Superman saving the day. Isn't that a bit conceited?" I asked.

"Not if it's written truthfully and without embellishments."

I yawned. "I see. Why don't you just ask to write the Sports column or something?"

"I have to keep up appearances, Conner."

"Yeah, but your day job is so…boring. How have you kept this a secret for so long?"

He sighed. "I've had a lot of practice…it wasn't easy, believe me. There had been several occasions where I was almost figured out. But I learned to control my powers and I _will_ teach you to control yours.

I nodded.

"So…have you decided on staying at Happy Harbor?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah, I have. With this entire city's mayhem and destruction, it would seem that you'd need backup on a daily basis. I'd like to give school here in Metropolis a try."

"You don't have to feel obligated to help me, Conner. But if it's what you want, I'll get the paper work sorted-"

A loud explosion could be heard and Clark focused his attention to the TV screen. It appeared that two robots were wreaking havoc on downtown Metropolis. I studied Clark to see his reaction. He gritted his teeth and mumbled "Damn it, Luthor", putting on the cape to save Metropolis once again.

I definitely have a feeling that I will be hearing more curses about my father from Superman's lips. And that I'd bump into Luthor on a regular basis. My appearance in Metropolis must have given my other father more incentive to plot evil things. You know, I think Metropolis might just grow on me.


	4. A Family Affair

AN: Hello again! Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I love writing this story. For those of you wondering when I'll update When You Look At Me, I will have something out to you by next week. Young Justice is about to go in hiatus again...we all knew it was coming. This chapter takes place a few months after the last chapter. I left a little reference from the comics here, a shout out to whoever figures out what it is. Anywhoo, happy reading! :)

* * *

Three months had passed and life was somewhat normal. I would go to the cave, be debriefed about more missions with the Team, and come back to Metropolis. Saving the city and homework were thrown in there, too. Clark seemed to be pleased with the progress I've made with the Team, with controlling my abilities and school.

Clark wasn't overly fond of my new school. Months ago when Superman had to come back home from saving downtown Metropolis from two robots, he was in a very sour mood. He mumbled curses under his breath about "he wants him to go to a private school" and "I won't have my son slumming it with locals". It all served to make for an extra tense Superman.

For the past three months I've attended Loren Jupiter High School. It's a private school that devotes itself on shaping young people into elitists. In other words, it drove Clark crazy. Batman had suggested that it was the best private school in Metropolis. The tuition alone made a vein throb on Clark's forehead, but I think it's just that Batman is paying for it that makes Clark upset.

My decision to go Jupiter High School came as a shock to M' gann. She wanted me to still attend Happy Harbor, but she understood that traveling through the Zeta beams all the time would grow tiring. Or at least that's the excuse I gave her. The truth is I like Metropolis more than Happy Harbor. I finally have recognition from Superman and he lets me apprehend villains by myself sometimes. I feel like I never got that when I lived at the cave.

* * *

The sight that I met coming home this afternoon was puzzling. I opened the apartment door after greeting our nice land lady Ms. Cox, to see Clark scolding Lex Luthor in our living room. They were too busy arguing with each other to notice me coming in and closing the door. I noticed their arguing seemed a bit off. The G-gnomes had shown me different examples of verbal communication. And using those examples, I could sense friction between my fathers. But not really…more like tension of the naughty variety.

"You're being neglectful! Is that what your goal was? Create him and leave him to his own devices?" Clark yelled.

"I do not have to explain myself to you, alien. I do as I please! And I'm not the one who neglected him for months; I recognized his existence before you did!" Luthor shouted.

I just love how they're talking about me as if I'm not in the room.

"Ahem!" I said, coughing.

They both turned their attention to me for a split second, then turned back to each other to argue some more. Wow, they fight like an old married couple. Wait…no it can't be. But it kind of makes sense. Superman could chuck Luthor in jail anytime he wanted. I'm sure that he could have collected enough evidence to throw him in jail by now. And Luthor…is it me or does he intentionally make faulty machines that he knows Superman can defeat without causing them major harm.

It almost seemed as if they were protecting each other. Cat and mouse, the G-gnomes showed me examples of little children at a young age. When a little boy felt they liked a girl, instead of being nice the boy would demonstrate a mean action like pulling her hair. Do my fathers like each other like that? I have nothing against it but…wouldn't they try to kill each other within minutes of confessing? Although, I've heard that people do really stupid things when they're in love. Maybe that's why Luthor creates those robots and Superman can't throw him in jail.

As I watched them banter a shocking thought came to me. Maybe I was created because Luthor wanted to have a carbon copy of the man he was in love with. Crap!


	5. Living with Mr Hyde

Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I hope to update this story frequently because Young Justice is coming back soon. This chapter was very fun to write and it has some bonding with Conner and Lex. This chapter takes place about a year and half after the previous chapter, Conner is a senior at Loren Jupiter High. Happy Reading! :)

* * *

**1 Year Later…**

Life was easier. I had my doubts about accepting dad as my father but there was no escaping it. As much as I hated to admit, I had his intellect and my grades excelled because of that. I had made more friends and I found a happy balance between super hero work and school. My schedule would go as followed: Monday through Friday attend school, then report to Mount Justice for debriefing and take a zeta tube home to finish homework and sleep. I found myself dreading going to the cave, mostly because I didn't want to see my girlfriend.

Weekends were open hours but my father, Lex Luthor, didn't take weekends off. He requested that I spend weekends staying his penthouse and going to work with him, which wasn't so bad except for the dress code he established. I hate wearing a suit and tie…monkey suits. Grr. For the past year there was a ceasefire between both fathers. I couldn't understand why the two of them just couldn't talk to each other like normal people do. My schedule is easy but my family sure as hell isn't, for once I wish that they would just say how they feel.

I had to watch for the past year as Clark and Lex did this weird mating dance. Whenever Clark would pick me up from staying over at Lex's, they would barely say two words to each other. They had longer conversations when at odds with each other, but they never liked to fight in front of me. In fact Clark would stop in mid sentence when I walked in on a heated debate or screaming match. Honestly, I really don't know what they fight about especially after raising me for a year, I had to do something about this.

So that brings me to why I'm standing in front of my father's desk on a weekday, missing debriefing at Mount Justice. I had burst through his office door, shaking off of both Mercy and Hope; I'm fed up with my parents acting like love-sick teenagers. I wanted more than a raised eyebrow in response to my entrance but Lex wasn't someone who showed his emotions facially.

"Mercy, Hope, it's just Conner, leave us."

Both guards walked out and shut the door behind them leaving the plush office silent.

"Why?" I asked.

He sighed, "Conner, I have no idea what you are talking about. You rushed into my office causing a stir and flustering my guards."

"Why can't you and Clark just be honest with each other?"

"I'm still not getting what you're talking-"

"You like him, you know like-like him and neither of you want to own up to it. The two of you can't even have a decent conversation, the tension is ridiculous."

Lex cleared his throat. "Last I checked I'm an adult who doesn't need his super powered teenage son telling him what to do and making _false_ assumptions."

"Oh, impressive…using big words to cover up your feelings. Face it, you like Clark but you're his "evil" nemesis and you think that having an intimate relationship outside of your current would screw things up."

"Shouldn't you be doing homework or patrolling the streets? I get you on weekends-"

"Someone doesn't like hearing the truth…what's the big deal anyway? No one is going to look at you any differently if you date a news reporter…who happens to have a high clearance full-time job."

"No, no, we are not going to talk about this. I'm not talking about this with you, anything else you wanted to discuss?" He said nonchalantly while looking over proposals.

"Yeah, you never did tell me how you figured out that Clark is-"

"An alien? I assure you I wasn't all that shocked to begin with." He scoffed.

"Oh, so it's because Clark's an alien? That's why you won't tell him how you feel?"

"I thought we agreed to not talk about-"

"No, you agreed and didn't let me answer but I really do want to hear how you found out."

Lex put down his papers and leaned back in his leather chair.

"Naturally you would, you have my inquisitive mind, and I've used it against Kal-El too many times to count," He mused. "I first noticed Clark Kent at a press conference wearing a navy suit and black horn-rimmed glasses…he was also rimming me with questions. So I had Mercy look up this Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet, only to find that he was nothing but a simple farm boy. Well…at least on paper, my first encounter with Superman happened two days after that press conference and I knew I had work to do."

I rolled my eyes. "So you decided to become his nemesis after one meeting? You've been carrying that torch for a _long_ time, huh? You still haven't told me how you figured him out-"

Lex's serious expression caused me burst out laughing. I couldn't help it; Lex had a crush on Clark from the moment they first fought with each other. Lex needed a hug and for someone to tell him that it was alright to have those feelings towards another person.

"I'm sorry, continue please."

"Like I was saying, it took me a few years before I saw the connection. Clark Kent would disappear whenever one of my creative outlets ran amuck in Metropolis. And yes Conner, I had Clark on surveillance," He paused again and raised an eyebrow. "It was on the roof of this very building that I knew for sure. I stabbed him with a dagger I had my scientists fashion from Kryptonite, as I sunk the blade into his chest I saw his eyes…not Superman's eyes but the same fiery blue eyes that I first saw behind horn-rimmed glasses at a press conference."

"Dude, just tell him that! You're in love with him, why do you keep on trying to hurt him?"

Lex sighed and rubbed at his temples.

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

"Well then, Kon-El, you will be here all afternoon and when you get yelled at by your den mother…don't come crying to me to bail you out."

_Batman's going to kill me for skipping out on the Team…great._

"My den mother isn't up for discussion now, you are. Will you at least admit that you care about Clark? You haven't set a robot loose on the city in months! Come on, you're only hurting yourself by not confessing."

Lex stared at me for a few seconds then picked up his papers and went back to reading through them. He was still dodging the issue, and he wasn't giving me any room to change his mind.

Lex cleared his throat. "So, have you gotten your acceptance letter from Metropolis University yet? I made sure that I wrote a long and detailed recommendation letter, not to mention I'm on the board."

I sat on the edge of his desk, shaking my head while trying not to smile.

"Yes, I have but I haven't decided if I should go to college or not"

"Excuse me?"

"I think I want to make my part-time job into a full-time job…like Clark."

The office settled into a very long _uncomfortable_ silence.

"No."

"But-"

"No, Conner."

"But I don't want to go-"

"The answer is still no!" He yelled.

I sighed. "Look, it's not that I don't appreciate the-white-man-power-dance to get me into Met U but I really like helping people. And I won't have time to do that and be the perfect son you want me to be."

Lex stood up and walked over to me in three quick strides.

"I don't want you to be perfect, Conner, I only want what's best for you and if being a super hero is what you want to do then I'll allow it."

"Really? No more yelling, no fighting, no reasons why I shouldn't fight crime?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I have reasons why you shouldn't and I will only let you do this as long as you do two things."

"Shoot."

"First, I will only allow you to do this as long as you do go to college and maintain a high-grade point average and graduate." He said sternly.

"Okay, I'll just take a light course load-"

"Oh no, you're going to business school, Conner."

"Great, and?"

"And unless you have an enemy that I find worthy enough to become your arch nemesis then and only then will I allow you to be a hero full-time." He smirked.

I froze. It's moments like these that make my previous thoughts about my "easy" life get chucked right out the window. My father wants me to have a nemesis, how the hell am I going to explain this to Clark?

"And son, close your mouth before you let flies in."


	6. Love Potion No 9

Author's Note: This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter, it also goes over what happens the next day when Conner searches for answers and he comes up with a plan.

* * *

Yesterday gave me hope that Lex can be saved. All I had to do was get both my dads to agree to talk to each other without fighting. When I came home from spending the afternoon with Lex, Clark was waiting for me with a tense look on his face. Obviously worried, but he had no reason to be, I have the body of a super powered teenager.

"_Where have you been? Batman told me that you weren't at Mount Justice; you never skip out on Team meetings, Conner. Did something happen?"_

_I sighed. "No, nothing happened. I just wanted to spend some time with Lex was all."_

"_Lex."_

"_Yeah, you know…Dad number two. Actually we had a great conversation about my future."_

"_Oh, really? Do I really want to know what Luthor wants for your future?"_

"_You know, I thought the same thing but he actually wants me to get a good education and as long as I keep up my grades and graduate…he'd allow me to be a superhero full-time."_

_He blinked. "What?"_

"_Yeah, he was upset about it at first but I think I reasoned with him."_

"_I'm shocked; I thought he would want you to-"_

"_To be a super villain? Yeah, I thought so too but there is something else besides graduating."_

_Clark sat down on our blue couch and closed his eyes._

"_And that would be?"_

"_He wants me to have a worthy nemesis that he chooses."_

_Clark sighed. "What? Why would he say that?"_

"_Oh I don't know Clark; maybe he's trying to be a good parent? At least as good as one can be to a teen superhero."_

"_How is that good parenting? I think I should monitor your visits with him, this is ridiculous! A nemesis?"_

_I could barely hold in my laughter, Clark made this too easy. Now it was time for him to take the bait._

"_Yeah, we also talked about you too."_

_He froze. "Why?"_

"_I asked how he figured out that you were Superman and he told me about your first encounter…"_

_He scoffed. "Oh, really?" _

"_Yeah, really, but there are two sides to every story, right? I want to know what happened from your perspective."_

"_There isn't much to tell…he yelled, we fought, he stabbed me with pink Kryptonite and I blew up his lab."_

"_I see…pink Kryptonite? I didn't know that it came in that color, what does it do?"_

_Clark's eyes grew wide and he quickly got up and made up a fake excuse to leave the apartment. Coward. Why didn't he tell about pink Kryptonite?_

I went to bed very confused last night, I needed answers and I wasn't going to get them from Clark.

* * *

I woke up to a wet and humid Saturday morning in Metropolis. This weekend I would stay at the apartment because Lex had a business meeting in Bangkok and both dads got into a heated debate over the phone about me going. I decided that if Clark wasn't going to give me the answers I wanted, then I'd have to go to someone who knew almost everything about the Justice League and its heroes.

**Mount Justice**

"You come to the right person, Superboy! I know everything about the Justice League thanks to my computer" Robin smiled.

"Thanks, Robin. I'm trying to get both of dads to talk to each other without biting each other's heads off."

"Dude, why? Aren't they nemesis for life?"

I smirked. "Kind of, well, the "for life" part anyway…"

"Are we talking heterosexual life partners or _partners_ here?

"The second one."

The Boy Wonder plopped down on a couch in of the massive TV screen in the entertainment room. I didn't know if Robin would help me on this "mission" or not but I'm hoping I'll at least get some answers.

"Oh! So what brought on this assumption?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I wearily replied, "I was told both sides of their first superhero/nemesis encounter. Something about Superman's side of the story doesn't add up,"

"How so?"

"He ran out of the apartment before he could tell me what the effects of pink Kryptonite does."

"So not aster." He said, and then paused. "Did you say _pink_ Kryptonite?"

"Yes, why-"

I stopped talking in mid sentence to watch Robin clutch at him tummy laughing. He even added a floor roll just for good measure; I don't understand what was so funny, maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"Oh man! Luthor used pink Kryptonite on Superman? And I thought I'd never be surprised about anything that happens in this line of work but this…this takes the cake!"

"What's so funny about pink Kryptonite?" I yelled.

"Calm down, Conner. I didn't mean to upset you buddy, I'm just trying to process what I just heard. Conner, do you really want to know how pink Kryptonite affects you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I only know this because Batman had the misfortune of experimenting once he found the meteor rock. I'm sure you know what the other colors do to you…this one brings out another side of you, I guess." He snickered.

I glared at him and he tried to put on a serious face. Keyword: tried.

"Pink Kryptonite when used on a Kyrptonian makes them…oh hell I'll just say it to put you out of your misery. It makes you gay, and I'm sure that Luthor didn't know that when he stabbed Superman but I'm sure he found out afterwards."

"WHAT?"

"It true, Batman to this day doesn't know that I know. Let's just say I saved his virtue before it was too late." Robin laughed.

"That's disturbing. So, Lex stabbed Superman not knowing that he would get jumped on. Why didn't he tell me that yesterday?"

"Maybe because he was just embarrassed? Look, if you want to get both Superman and Luthor in a room to talk without fighting, your best bet would be to drop a piece of the pink stuff in a room that locks from the outside."

I cringed.

"Don't look at me like that, okay? Leave them in there for a good hour and I'm sure that they'll be just fine." Robin snickered.

"That's not what I had in mind."

Robin sighed. "It's not like Luthor and Superman are the candle light dinner and walks on the beach type. You'll need to cause a reaction out of the two. Who's more forward?"

"That the thing, Robin. Lex has this huge crush but he refuses to tell Superman that he's in love with him. Superman…I don't know how he feels about Lex. He was really embarrassed actually."

"Well, then I'd say you need to confront them about it, then lock them in room and don't let them out until they talk to each other. The candle lit dinner can be optional, of course" Robin laughed.


	7. Convoluted Attraction

**At Luthor Corporations**

"Why do you think this is going to work?" asked Mercy.

Hope hummed in agreement.

Honestly, I didn't even know what I was doing. I just wanted both my dads to talk to each other without trying to rip the other's head off. And if I wanted to be successful in that I had to ask the people who knew my dad the most.

"Hope, I need you to set up a candle lit dinner in the penthouse."

"Candle lit dinner?" Hope asked.

"Yes, it's for both of my fathers."

Hope raised an eyebrow and straightened up in her seat.

The three of us were sitting in a conference room that I checked for listening devices. As Hope and Mercy sat down and pulled out their tablets and phones I blurted out my plan as fast as I could to get their attention. I was met with twin looks of alarm and confusion. Mercy has always been straightforward with me and if I wanted their help I'd need to listen to all their concerns and the inevitable holes in my plan.

"And what am I supposed to do with this farce of a plan?" Mercy asked.

"I need you to cut off the tech and electronics in the house. I want to lock them in the penthouse long enough to get them to talk each other civilly. I know that my father has his penthouse lead lined so…my plan isn't that bad, right?" I asked nervously.

Hope cleared her throat. "Think of it this way, Mercy, the more time Mr. Luthor spends with Superman privately, the more vacation time we get."

I nodded.

"Well, I guess it isn't a completely horrible plan but, what if they argue instead of talking it out?" Mercy scoffed.

"I was hoping that you'd see it my way. If they argue, I was told to drop a piece of pink Kryptonite in the penthouse to get them to "cooperate", and yes Hope I know what pink Kryptonite does."

Hope smirked. "Alright. Let's get to work you two, we don't have all day. Mr. Luthor is in meetings until 2:00 in the afternoon."

Mercy got out of her seat mumbling something about "all that tech to rewire" and Hope said that she'd head straight to the penthouse to set up dinner.

* * *

**The Daily Planet Roof – 6:00 PM**

Mercy and Hope both finished their ends of the plan thirty minutes ago. Mercy had to create more work for Lex so that he'd leave his office around this time. Now it was my turn, I had to lure Superman to Lex Luthor's penthouse. It's the easiest thing in the world, right? All I had to do was merely say that Lex wasn't up to any good and Superman would come out flying cape and all. The problem was Clark has gotten better at reading me; I'd have to be very convincing.

"Clark, could you come up here, please? It's an emergency!" I whispered.

Clark would be able to hear me; his ears could pick up the smallest vibrations. Not five seconds after I called for him, the roof top door to the Planet slammed open and Clark came running towards me.

"Are you hurt? Is something on fire? I told you not use the oven without supervision, Conner." Clark said frantically.

"Um, no, I'm fine but-"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good but what's the emergency?"

"Um…Lex is doing something evil, again?"

"Like?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I didn't get this far in planning what to say to get Clark to the penthouse. I guess I'd have to wing it.

"He has your DNA and he plans on making another clone. You should hurry; I think he's at his penthouse right now! You should suit up and go over there and stop him, I'm not ready to have another sibling."

"Conner, are you sure?"

"Why are you hesitating? You were the one who's always trying to tell me that Lex couldn't change his ways. I'm trying to help you stop him. Go!" I yelled.

"Alright, go to the apartment and wait for me. We need to talk about what to do about our arrangement with Luthor."

In two seconds Clark became Superman and he flew off towards Lex's penthouse. Perfect. I pulled out my cell phone and speed dialed Mercy. She would deadbolt the front door from outside as soon as Lex walked in and Hope would deadbolt the balcony doors as soon as Superman flew in.

"Are they in there?"

"Yep, locked up tight and seething mad too, I hope you know what you're doing, Conner." Mercy said.

I hung up my phone and turned to my right. Sphere was beeping happily at me as I walked to mount my bike. Mercy installed a intercom outside the balcony doors that would allow me to speak to both my dads.

* * *

**At Luthor Penthouse Balcony – 6:15 PM**

"Conner, let us out this instant!" Lex shouted.

I gazed at both Mercy and Hope, Hope was hysterically laughing and Mercy was tapping on her tablet.

"No." I said.

"What! If you don't unlock these doors-" Lex shouted.

Superman pushed Lex out of the way and spoke through the intercom. "Conner, what's this all about? You lied to me, why?"

I sighed. "I'm tired of you two fighting all the time. I'm tired of the two of you ignoring each other when you clearly want to be together. And I'm sick of the two of you hurting each other all the time. I just want to have both of my parents talk to each other without the other thinking about causing bodily harm."

He sighed. "Conner, I sorry if we made you feel this way…if you want us to talk then we'll talk. Are you ever going to let us out?"

"I'll let you out only once you've had a nice conversation over dinner. Mercy and Hope will supervise; I'll be back in the morning!"

* * *

**Luthor Penthouse Dining Room – 6:30 PM**

"So…how was your day?" Clark asked.

Lex glared. "Are you really going to cave into our son's whims? You've grown soft, alien."

"How are we ever going to be civil if you call me that? My name is Clark; it's not hard to enunciate, Luthor."

"I know that, I just adore watching you squirm over the truth. You pretend that you're normal, one of those muckrakers at the Daily Planet, but deep down we both know that you are capable of destroying this world several times over. What's stopping you from becoming a tyrant?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Lex smirked from across the table.

"Why do you always try to get a rise out of me? Is this about how we first met?"

"Don't you dare! This has nothing to do with that horrid meteor rock-" Lex said.

"Behave, boys!" Mercy said through the intercom.

"We have to talk, Lex, or we won't be let out of here. It's only for one night; let's just get this over with so we don't have to be around each other for long. I'll talk to Conner in the morning; it's obvious that he's been spending too much time with you."

Lex scoffed. "Oh, so when he comes up with a plan you don't approve of it's my fault?"

"Yes."

"You self righteous bastard, if anything Conner spends too much time worshipping you, running around trying to play hero like his father. It warms my heart to see the two of you in action. After all, you were always on board with Conner being around—oh wait…no, I'm pretty sure you neglected him for several months!" Lex smirked.

"You stole my DNA and created a clone of me. What was I supposed to do? Kiss you and tell you I've always wanted children? Before Conner showed up I had my life figured out."

"I'm not sorry that I ruined your plans-" Lex started to say.

He was stopped by Clark hovering over Lex, the Kryptonian being so close to him made Lex very nervous. Lex knew that only two things normally happened when Superman stood close to him. One, was that he was about to be punched in the face and two or he'd get thrown into a wall. Neither sounded pleasing at the moment.

"What?" Lex asked.

"You know I think Conner had another motive for locking us in here."

"Please enlighten me then."

Clark sighed. "I think Conner…wants you to-"

"Out with it already! Quit stuttering like a buffoon-"

And without hesitation Clark leaned over and planted a kiss squarely on Lex's lips promptly shutting him up. The kiss remained chaste as Clark grabbed Lex by the lapels of his suit for purchase. Lex had grabbed onto both of Clark's forearms thinking that would help push him away. It didn't work; Clark was persistent in his mission to kiss the father of his son. A few seconds later Clark did let up and hovered over Lex slightly.

"Well, how was that?" Clark asked.

"I-It w-was inadequate. Wipe that goofy look off of your face!"

Clark smiled. "No, I think I like you like this. Lex Luthor reduced to a pile of goo over a little kiss. No one would believe me.

Lex rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his dinner.

"So…how are we working out our sleeping arrangements?"

The clattering of silverware being dropped filled the room as Lex glared at Clark.

"You can sleep on the sofa, alien-"

"Aw! I was hoping we could cuddle…or do something else-"

"Stop this ridiculousness this instant-"

Clark laughed. "If my memory serves me right, you had no problem with me being affected by pink Kryptonite. I wonder if you still have that dagger,"

Lex growled.

"Now you know how it feels when you try to get a rise out of me."

Clark leaned over again and pecked at Lex's bald head. This earned another growl from Lex but Lex deflated in his seat and crossed his arms.

"I do believe we've made progress, Lex." Clark smiled.


End file.
